


reading between the lines

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Getting Back Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael develops a new power and can suddenly hear Alex's thoughts.  He doesn't expect those thoughts to be quite as dirty (and centered around him) as they are.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 8: Telepathy
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	reading between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Kinktober Day 8: Telepathy 
> 
> \-- -- 
> 
> cw: Michael hears Alex's thoughts without Alex knowing, and acts based on what he hears.

Michael looked up from the notebook he was studying, frowning at Alex across the room. “What did you just say?”

Alex frowned, looking up from his computer. “Nothing.”

Michael frowned back, shaking his head. They’d been sitting here in the bunker for a few hours, working through some stolen documents, and it was going about as well as Michael could have expected. The biggest problem was the proximity—how Michael couldn’t keep himself from being incredibly aware of how close Alex was, how they could sit closer if they wanted to, how easy it would be to sidle up while no one else there with them and climb into Alex’s lap and forget about the work they were supposed to be doing. 

And he was certain he’d heard Alex say something. 

Michael went back to looking through the notebook. His head hurt, just enough to be annoying, and he couldn’t figure out why, unless it was the world’s most delayed hangover. Usually headaches went hand in hand with using his powers, but he hadn’t done anything particularly strenuous today. It was just strange.

After a few minutes of staring at the same page blankly, Michael walked over to a filing cabinet against the wall, bending down to pull the file he needed. 

“Damn it, that’s distracting.”

Michael looked up sharply, but Alex was still looking away, staring at his screen.

“Am I doing something to bother you?” Michael asked irritably, standing up and kicking the cabinet drawer shut. 

Alex looked back at him quizzically. “No?” 

With a frustrated nod, Michael went back to his place at the table, trying not to stare at Alex. Their friendship still felt tenuous, and Michael hated this part of it—without the fucking, without the kissing, without the touches that felt like love—he couldn’t tell if Alex even  _ liked _ him. If it was up to Michael, they’d stop pretending this was better or easier, but it wasn’t just up to him. So they sat, with the space of the room and a table between them, together but not together. 

Michael sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his hands through his hair. He licked his lips and tried to parse the notebook again, running the pad of his thumb absently across his lips.

“Fuck, if he gets any closer to sucking that, I’m going to explode.”

Michael glanced sharply over at Alex again—was he sitting there watching porn or something? Unlikely, but even if he was, there was no reason to talk about it out loud like that. Alex swallowed, giving Michael a small smile over his computer. Michael licked his lips again uncertainly. What the fuck?

“How am I supposed to focus when he keeps doing that?” 

Michael could hear the words as clearly as if they’d been spoken, but he hadn’t taken his eyes off of Alex’s face, and Alex’s mouth wasn’t moving. It was almost as if he could read Alex’s mind. Michael stared at Alex, uncertain if he was really hearing Alex’s thoughts, or if this was some alien trick or his imagination working overtime. He tapped his fingers on the table, trying to figure out his next move.

Alex sighed.  _ Put your hands under the table Michael, I can’t stop watching them. _

Startled, Michael paused his tapping, watching Alex carefully out of the corner of his eye. Was Alex thinking about  _ him _ ? 

_ I want your hands on me so badly, how am I supposed to just sit here?  _

Michael took a breath, and carefully rubbed his thumb against his lip again, trying to pretend like he was focusing on the notebook, but really watching Alex for a reaction. 

_ Oh, again with the finger. _

Michael cautiously sucked the tip of his thumb into his mouth, like it was another absent motion, like it wasn’t anything, like he wasn’t even aware of Alex shooting him glances. 

_ Fuck, Michael what are you doing? I would have worn looser pants if I’d known he was going to be sucking on his finger.  _ Alex took a deep breath, and adjusted the way he was sitting.  _ Come over here, Michael, and I’ll suck your other fingers for you. Or you can wrap your talented lips around my fingers. Yeah, get my fingers wet enough that I can slip one inside of you so easily, just like that one time.  _

Michael inhaled sharply, keeping his thumb pressed against his lips. He remembered the time Alex was talking about, neither of them prepared but unable to stop themselves from crashing together, and Alex had licked Michael’s fingers and hole until he could slide his cock inside with little resistance. Michael felt himself starting to get hard, flooded with arousal from the memory and the frank dirtiness of Alex’s thoughts. He hadn’t imagined Alex was thinking about any of this, not recently at least, and Michael wanted nothing more than to cross the room and abruptly suck on Alex’s fingers, but he didn’t, waiting to see where Alex’s thoughts went. Maybe this was just a passing thought, and Alex would be onto something else in a moment. 

_ You could come sit over here, perching on the table like you do, and get my fingers wet while I take off your pants. Bend you over the table—fuck, Michael, I miss your ass—and tease you, slip my fingers into you, maybe fuck you with my tongue. I bet I could make you cum like that, couldn’t I?  _

Michael swallowed. Alex  _ missed his ass _ ? That was…something to hear. Michael’s own pants were feeling very tight, and he wanted to rub his hand against his cock, listening to Alex’s dirty thoughts. He wanted to pull his cock out and see what Alex did—see if Alex would come over, would even notice if Michael started to touch himself under the table—but that was too much, and instead he just licked dry lips around his thumb and tried to look like he was working. 

_ I wonder if anyone has ever fucked on this table. It seems sturdy enough, and it’s a good height. I could bend you over, or you could lie on your back on this table, so much skin—oh—and I could press my cock into you so slowly, making up for all the time.  _

Alex moved in his chair again, one of his hands moving off the table, and Michael wondered if  _ he _ was touching  _ himself _ under the table. From the way Alex’s eyes were glazed as he stared at the computer screen, his pupils huge, Michael thought it might be at least a possibility—which was hot as hell. 

_ I could fuck you so good, Michael, the sex is always good. I would make you beg for it, fuck you so slowly you’d be sweating and moaning, a wreck. You’d be so good for me, moaning my name as you beg me to fuck you faster.  _

“Alex,” Michael said quietly, completely drawn into the fantasy, and then cleared his throat when Alex looked up at him wildly. “I, uh, just wanted to see if you needed me to grab you something from the file cabinet.”

Alex shook his head, his eyes dark with wanting and his lips slightly parted. Michael wanted to kiss him so damn badly, but it felt like an intrusion, knowing what he was thinking, taking advantage of it. 

_ Say my name again. Please, Michael.  _

“Okay. I’ll be right back, Alex.” Michael stood up, trying to breathe evenly, and went back over to the filing cabinet holding a file at crotch level. He didn’t need anything from the cabinet, but he would just…bend down again, just a little bit, just to see if Alex reacted. He pulled open the lowest drawer and bent down to rifle through it. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _ The thought was immediate, and Michael could feel the lust in it.  _ Stay just like that, let me come up behind you. Oh, Michael, you must know what you’re doing to me, sticking your ass out like that. I want to rub myself against you, want to fuck you just like that, want to run my fingers through your hair, catching on it, I remember you liked that. Want to hear you moan while I fuck you.  _

Michael took another deep breath. He was going to lose his mind, listening to this. It was enough to brush away some of the self-control that he usually kept such a tight hold on when Alex was around—because he didn’t want to give too much away, because he wasn’t supposed to want that much, because it would leave him too unprotected. And then again, here was Alex, who also kept himself tightly under control, and who was apparently apt to just casually imagine railing Michael when they were together. 

Michael walked back to his seat, carrying another random file and trying to walk slowly so it wouldn’t be so obvious how hard he had gotten from listening to all of this. 

_ Why are you carrying that file so weirdly? Oh, Michael, are you hard? What are you thinking about? Fuck, I hope it’s me. I hope you’re thinking about my fingers in your ass, in your hair; about my cock in your mouth, in your ass; about everywhere I’d run my tongue, across all of your skin, about kissing, how I’d kiss you until our lips were bruised.  _

Michael sat down, rubbing his palm against the hard bulge of his cock, briefly, unable to stop himself while he was listening to the litany of Alex’s thoughts, of what he wanted to do to Michael, of what he wanted Michael to want. And, fuck, did Michael want it. 

_ Just come here, Michael, let me lay you on the table, let me undress you, let me lick your skin, let me fuck you painfully slowly. Let me make you cum harder than you have all year, let me help you remember how it feels to cum with my dick inside of you. _

It was too much. Michael took another shaky breath and practically jumped up from his chair, muttering something that was probably nonsense as he raced across the bunker to the little bathroom. He shut the door behind him, locking it, and leaned back against it, hurriedly unbuckling his belt and pants and pulling out his cock. 

Michael licked his palm and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself firmly. He bit his lip against the moan that wanted to come out after listening to Alex for so long, held back how much he wanted to cry Alex’s name, to see if he came over, if Alex would push into the bathroom, bat away Michael’s hand and wrap his hand around Michael’s cock instead. He wondered briefly if there was a distance limit on hearing other people’s thoughts, when Alex’s came rocketing back into his mind. 

_ I’m just going to touch myself quickly, it’s just too much, picturing it, imagining the feel of you under my fingertips, imagining your hands on my back, on my neck. Fuck, Michael I want to kiss you, I want to touch you, I want to fuck you, I want to feel you come apart with my cock inside of you.  _

Michael groaned quietly, leaning his head back hard against the door, dragging his hand roughly against his cock. He closed his eyes, listening to Alex, imagining it just like he was. His hand was slick with precum, and he tightened his grip, stripping his cock fast and hard. 

_ Oh, Michael, fuck. You’d look so good under me, you’d feel so good, I—fuck, yes, so good, Michael, I— _

Alex’s thoughts dissolved into fragments peppered with Michael’s name. Michael moaned and stroked his cock, and it only made it better knowing Alex was doing the same. He wanted this, fuck, he wanted all of it, he wanted Alex here with him, stealing time in the cramped quarters of the tiny bathroom, or fucking him out on the table like he wanted, out in the open. 

Michael whispered Alex’s name as Alex thought  _ Michael, Michael, Michael _ , and Michael came hard into his palm. 

_ Oh, that was good, oh, Michael—oh, shit. He’s going to come back and I better clean this off the table or he’ll know what I was doing.  _

Michael made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a moan as he sagged back against the bathroom door. He tucked his cock back into his pants and washed the cum off of his hand, glancing at himself in the little, cracked mirror. He looked flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his bottom lip was red from biting it, trying not to make noise. 

“Alex, the things you do to me,” Michael muttered before he turned off the water and left the bathroom. 

Alex was sitting just where Michael had left him, looking slightly flushed himself, breathing a little bit too hard and watching Michael while trying to look like he wasn’t. Michael wasn’t sure if he was going to go back to his seat or over to Alex’s. He wasn’t even certain if Alex  _ wanted _ Michael to go over to him, or if this was a passing fantasy, a moment of sexual release that happened to have coincided with Michael being there. 

_ If I ever get another chance, I won’t let you go so easily. _

Michael pushed away all of the reasons not to let Alex know about his new power, all of the reasons to go on with their day and pretend everything was the same, all of the reasons to go back to his own chair. 

He strode over to Alex, pushing his computer aside and sitting on the table right in front of Alex’s chair. 

“What are you doing?”  _ I want to kiss you so badly.  _

Michael took a deep breath, leaned forward, and kissed Alex, running his fingers lightly along Alex’s face. Alex’s thoughts were a happy blur, and Michael hummed, certain his would be similar. When he pulled away, Alex looked surprised but happy, and he leaned up towards Michael again, chasing the kiss. 

“We have to talk about this later,” Michael said quietly, “but I couldn’t stop thinking about doing that.”

Alex laughed. “You should have heard what I was thinking about a few minutes ago.”

Michael tried not to wince—they really  _ would _ have to talk about this later, after he’d taken advantage of it just a little, enough to give Alex exactly what he wanted—and managed to grin. “You’ll have to show me.”


End file.
